


Чертовка.

by Fire_Fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Еще раз окажешься ночью в коридоре.... <br/>- Иди к черту, Блэк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чертовка.

Она привыкла смеяться взахлеб даже когда падает. Привыкла ненавидеть всех и срываться на кузене, которого все в семье считали предателем и гнобили при первой возможности. Привыкла, что Регулус вечно ходил с высоко поднятой головой, а потом спотыкался на лестнице под усмешку Сириуса, и она отсиживалась в его комнате. Молча. Хмуро наблюдая за тем, как ее чокнутый родственничек улыбается, читая письма тех, кого она возненавидела стоило ему выбрать их, а не свою семью. Беллатриса всегда удивлялась сестре, которая, кажется, единственная, спокойно общалась с этим предателем. Ну да, Цисси ведь всегда была доброй душой, даже будучи одной из Блэков и истинной слизеринкой. Ей всегда дозволялось больше, чем остальным, и это коробило Беллу больше всего.

Пока она сама выбирала и изучала книги по Темной магии, остальные где-то пропадали, беззаботно смеясь над глупыми шуточками и чем-то еще. Вот только они не знали, что их сестра тихо начинала ненавидеть всех своих родственников, оставаясь верной одной лишь матери, с которой разделяла жажду чистоты крови и принятия закона о том, что волшебники не должны быть из рода магглов или полукровок. Это не их мир. Это не их правила. Им здесь просто не место, но другие почему-то отказывались воспринимать все эти слова и убеждения всерьез. Для них главным было то, что они семья. Что они должны быть едины. И плевать на все остальное. Плевать на то, что среди них осквернитель рода и последняя дрянь.

Беллатриса не терпела обыкновенных шуток. Ненавидела своих сверстников, пытаясь найти среди них своих единомышленников, но каждый раз натыкаясь на непонимание и слова о том, что с ней не все в порядке. Белла лишь плотно сжимала губы, уходила с поднятой головой точь-в-точь как Регулус, но никогда никому не говорила о своих мыслях и убеждениях. Лишь Нарцисса о чем-то догадывалась, но предпочитала либо молчать, либо просто выкинуть все это из головы. Беспокойствие в глазах сестры вызывало у Беллатрисы лишь приступы отвращения. Никто не имеет права ее жалеть. Никто не имеет права ей помогать. И никогда такого не должно было быть.

Она всегда гуляла по ночным коридорам в компании своих верных дружков, которых ненавидел Сириус. С ними она могла чувствовать себя уверенно. Истерически хохотать и не беспокоиться о том, что ее могут посчитать ненормальной. А в прочем, ее это никогда не волновало. Лишь заставляло презрительно морщиться и молчать, мысленно проговаривая те заклинания, о которых вычитала. Мысленно заставляла всех гореть в Аду, в который никогда по-настоящему не верила, чтобы получить хоть какое-то удовлетворение от этого чертового заточения в школе.

Она хотела то же самое вытворять и с Сириусом, когда они в запале начинали орать друг на друга, но не могла. И жутко бесилась от этой слабости, которая не давала ей покоя. «Он предатель», - буквально разрывалось от крика нутро. «Он мой брат», - отчаянно шептала себе Белла, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить себя этим никчемным оправданием. Какое-то время этот фокус проходил, но спустя некоторое время он дал сбой. И ведь какой.

Вся компания уже давно разошлась, но упрямая Беллатриса абсолютно не хотела идти спать, понимая, что сон - лишь пустая трата времени. Именно по этой причине мисс Блэк преспокойно гуляла по коридорам школы, даже не беспокоясь о том, что кто-то может ее засечь. В конце концов, хоть какое-то разнообразие в виде наказания у нее все же будет. Пусть это было и не совсем приятным развлечением, но другого выбора не было. 

Беллатриса задумчиво остановилась у одного из портретов, невидящим взглядом уставившись на холст. Глаза давно привыкли к темноте да и палочка была под рукой, но желания что-либо делать или продолжать путь куда-нибудь еще просто не было. Не было ничего. Просто странное отупение, заторможенность, которые никакой реакции не вызывали. Девушка словно прилипла к месту, будучи не в силах с него сдвинуться или просто пошевелиться. И это почти сгубило ведьму.

\- Попалась, - прошелестел над ухом чей-то шепот, а после незнакомые руки притянули брюнетку поближе к телу неизвестного.

Палочка, что была зажата в руке девушки, выпала, когда она попыталась вырваться. Тщетно. Лишь хриплые смешки, губы на шее и цепью обвившиеся вокруг талии руки. От парня явно несло чем-то спиртным, которое на их факультете по вечерам было делом привычным. Оно и понятно, слизеринцы всегда были известны богатствами и состоянием своих семей. Иногда это играло им на руку, иногда же шло против них самих. Живое доказательство тому этот старшекурсник, который с шеи переключился на лицо девушки, а затем жадно впился ей в губы. Беллатриса пыталась как-то изловчиться, что-то сделать, но не могла. Она лишь злобно рычала, насылая на этого ненормального все проклятия, которые знала, но даже это уже не помогало. 

По законам жанра спасла все обыкновенная случайность. А если быть точнее, то случайный проходимец, коим оказался ненавистный ведьмой Сириус. Спокойно отодрав того от своей кузины Остолбенеем, тут же он использовал Петрификус Тоталус. Даже не глядя на лицо мерзавца, подозвал к себе палочку Беллатрисы, схватил девушку за руку и потащил прочь от этого коридора. И как бы сильно брюнетка не хотела его сейчас поблагодарить, та ненависть и обида от того, что он слишком сильно сжал ее запястье, мешали ей сделать это.

\- О чем ты думала? - взбешенно начал он. - Какого черта ты в одиночку стала разгуливать по замку?  
\- А тебе какое до этого дело? Продолжал бы и дальше позорить нашу семью, общаясь со своими дружками, - она яростно выдернула свою руку из его и остановилась, не желая больше иметь с этим человеком что-либо общее.  
\- Между друзьями и семьей никогда не выбирают, - тихо прорычал Блэк.  
\- Это не так, - упрямо заявила брюнетка.

Некоторое время они лишь молча сверлили друг друга ненавидяшими взглядами. Отступать не хотел никто, но Беллатриса, не выдержав, моргнула. Сириус удовлетворенно хмыкнул, а девушка лишь раздраженно вздохнула. Она хотела уйти от него куда подальше, но под ногами оказался не то выступ, не то что-то другое. Белла споткнулась, но была подхвачена кузеном. Отчаянно матюкнувшись, брюнетка попыталась оглядеть себя, но ничего существенного разглядеть не удалось.

Когда же она окончательно пришла в себя, то попыталась вырваться из рук Блэка, но не смогла. Ее это взбесило, как взбесила и вся нелепость этой ночи, но девушка ничего не могла с этим поделать.

\- Дура ты все-таки, - раздраженно, но как-то слишком заботливо заявил Блэк.  
\- Сам не лучше, - огрызнулась она с ухмылкой, но тут же это выражение сошло с ее лица.

Сириус, сам не понимая, что делает, жадно впился в ее губы. Раздраженная и ошарашенная, девушка в долгу не осталась. Отвечая с не меньшим жаром и яростью она прокусила Блэку губу и довольно ухмыльнулась, когда почувствовала вкус крови и тихое шипение брюнета. В отместку за это он довольно ощутимо дернул девушку за волосы и едва заметно улыбнулся, когда услышал ее тихий стон. Это не было похоже на что-то светлое и доброе, как привыкли писать в книгах. Наоборот, сейчас это была борьба. Отчаянная, страстная и слишком захватывающая, чтобы быть реальностью. Краем сознания Беллатриса подметила, что это безумие, что так быть не должно, но оно того стоило. Да к тому же, ее все равно считают ненормальной, так что все было довольно-таки нормально.

С тяжелым вздохом они оторвались друг от друга. Во взглядах до сих пор просматривалась ненависть, но она уже была не такой явной. Довольно умеренной, но при этом ощутимой. Яркой, но не до искр. Холодной, но не ледяной. Она казалась спокойной. Именно такой, какой и должна быть у тех, кто давно враждует.

\- Еще раз окажешься ночью в коридоре....  
\- Иди к черту, Блэк.

Белла разворачивается и спешно уходит. Сириус не видит, но знает, что она улыбается, и от этого становится как-то легче.

\- Чертовка.


End file.
